Mesnevi/951-960
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 951. || قدرت خود بین که این قدرت ازوست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || O bilgili, idrakli kavimle hileler düzmüşler, tedbirlerde bulunmuşlardır. Öyle tedbirler ki o tedbirlerle dağ bile tâ dibinden kopar, yerinden ayrılırdı.|| A crowd of would-be wise men stratagems invent, Enough to upset mountains, could they give them vent. |- | 952. || قدرت تو نعمت او دان که هوست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Tanrı, onların hile ve tedbirlerini “O tedbirler yüzünden dağların tepeleri bile oynar, yıkılır, dümdüz olurdu” diye öğdü.|| So God himself described in His most holy book Their arts: 'By which they'd tear away the hills.' Just look. |- | 953. || در یکی گفته کزین دو بر گذر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || (Bunca tedbirlerine rağmen) o avlanmalarından, o çalışmalarından ezelde verilen kısmetten başka bir şey yüz göstermedi…|| Except the lot decreed by Providence of yore, By hunting or by toiling none can swell his store. |- | 954. || بت بود هر چه بگنجد در نظر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Hepsi tedbirlerden de âciz kaldılar, çalışmadan da; ortada Tanrı’nın işi ve hükümleri kaldı.|| Device of man, his plans, shall all be brought to naught. God's dispensations sole will stand, with wisdom fraught. |- | 955. || در یکی گفته مکش این شمع را || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Adı, sanı belli kişi! Kazanmayı bir addan başka bir şey bilme; ey kurnaz ve hilekâr adam! Çalışmayı bir vehimden başka bir şey sanma.”|| Strive not then, man of sense; except good name to leave. Exertion's a delusion. Out! Thou sottish knave!" |- | 956. || کین نظر چون شمع آمد جمع را || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sâf bir adam, bir kuşluk çağında koşa koşa Süleyman’ın adalet sarayına erişti. || A simpleton one morning rushing came in haste, Where Solomon his court of justice then had placed. |- | 957. || از نظر چون بگذری و از خیال || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yüzü gamdan sararmış, dudakları morarmıştı. Süleyman, ona “Efendi ne oldu?” dedi.|| His cheeks were blanched, his lips were blue; effects of fright. Said Solomon to him: "What ails thee? Say aright." |- | 958. || کشته باشی نیم شب شمع وصال || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || O “Azrâil, bana öyle bir hışımla, öyle bir kinle baktı ki…” dedi|| Him answer’d that poor wretch: "The angel, Lord, of death, Upon me fixed, just now, a look that stopped my breath." |- | 959. || در یکی گفته بکش باکی مدار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Süleyman “Peki, şimdi ne diliyorsan dile bakalım” dedi. O dedi ki: “Ey canları koruyan! Rüzgâra emret;|| Said Solomon: "What wilt thou I should do for thee?" He answered: "That the wind may now commanded be. |- | 960. || تا عوض بینی نظر را صد هزار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Beni tâ Hindistan’a götürsün; belki kulunuz oraya gidince canını kurtarır.”|| To carry me away forthwith to Hindūstān. Perchance by fleeing thither, save my life I can."